Gwyn/Kitty
is a character from (INSERT ROLE PLAY ROOM) Gwyn came to the ship to simply find a way to spend her time, though what she found was something more valuable then that. As someone who spend most of her time alone on the world, generally wandering from place to place to find new sources of food Gwyn lived the life of a seductress. Boarding the ship she found her first 'friend' in the most unlikely of people: Planke. The overly happy barmaid quickly named her ' Kitty' due to her voice and behaviour, a name that she started to prefer to use on board the ship. Kitty decided to stay on board the ship and though she found most of the people on board to be very annoying, she found some companionship on the lower decks where the engines are being worked. Now she works with the only person she will openly admit to be her friend, Jacob, and is able to show some form of recpect to some other downstairs. Personality Kitty is a natural born seductress. She enjoys spending the night with both male and female though she does prefer males in general. Since her arrival on the ship and her little fuss with Fumaii she had tried to surpress this side of her to the main crew, and will generally only flirt if flirted to in which case she will employ a battering ram, so to speak. When you first meet them (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How are they to strangers? Whats the general first impression they give off? To others they like/dislike (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How do they treat there friends/enemies/co-workers? Beliefs Kitty doesnt care about gods as the gods don't care for her. She believes that one must make their own faith without relying on a deity. One of her goals is to find more information about her own history, and why she remembers so little before wandering, Hobbies (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they enjoy doing? 'Likes/Dislikes' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) (Colours, food, locations etc.) 'Vulnerability/Fears' love. ''As a being feeding on lust pure love has always been a weakness for her. She barely knows how to deal with it, though her friendship with Jacob has at least given her some insight into this strange emotion. As Kitty is no simple human she needs to ''feed. Down on the septimo she lives on strict diet on which she's easily able to survive, but separate her from people and she'll die. Anything long distance or magical. While kitty is quick on her feet she can't defend herself any more against projectiles then any other normal being. 'Pain threshold' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How do they handle injury? Torture? 'Secrets' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do they have a big secret? What do they want to hide from others about themselves? Appearance Physique Kitty had red hair, usually hanging loosely over her shoulders. She's got a skin pale as moon though usually stained with sweat and oil from engine work. Her eyes are a strange grey, her body slim and her usual composure is like a feline, hence the nickname Kitty Second Form (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) If they have multiple appearances/forms, put this in separate sub headings. Attire Kitty wears light clothes that are comfortable for engine work, so often with skin to show. Voice (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) describe their voice. Medical History DO NOT DELETE, But 'NONE' Or 'N/A' If not required. Any known illnesses? Disease? This can be anything that is used in a character medical file. Includes sensory impairment and allergies that a medic or doctor would know or be able to test. Combat (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Kitty is fast and strong with unarmed, though has no proper weapons skills except for a simple staff. She prefers to stay out of combat. Inhuman Advancement ' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) ''Can they run/jump/swim better than the common human? - Keep this realistic to laws of science. '''Weapons (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Compulsory if weapon user: Fill in detail the weapons they carry. Do they have magical qualities? How did they obtain the item? Are they skilled in using it? What weaknesses does that particular weapon have? Magic (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) COMPULSORY IF MAGIC USER Any magical skills and range of skill. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. 'Other Skills' Please do not bulk your character up to hundreds of different skills. Keep it realistic to race, culture and also your characters age and background. Knowledge/Education Kitty can read and speak her own language, which is about it. Also, she's proven adapt at gathering gosspis and secrets from people on the ship. 'Languages' Morpheus has it's own languages, many equivalent to our own. Albanian is the English equivalent and the most widely spoken language, if your character only speaks Albanian, please delete this section. 'Medical Knowledge' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do not put "basic first aid", this can go under the main Other Skills. Engineer Knowledge Kitty's been working under Jacob for a few years, making her quite adapt in the mechanics of the ship. Science Knowledge (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Other (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Other special skills your character may have, e.g. "knitting" (to name something!). Are they good with strategy? Navigating and map reading? Planning ahead? 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? 'Inventory' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Biography Background Childhood/youth: Kitty knows very little of her childhood or birthparents. Being a being that has wandered the earth for a few hundred years, memories tend to fade away Before the Ship: Gwyn being the name she used before the ship, travelled from land to land to simply survive. She enjoyed playing politics and especially messing them up, causing chaos where ever she went and left. Home Town (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) '' A bit about the area/areas they grew up in. Hometown heading can be changed to "Notable locations" if there is more than one area you wish to mention.'' 'First Appearance' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Nice to have this ~ What happened when they first joined the RP? '' '''Excerpt' Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Not compulsory, but nice to have. Can be a brief list or as detailed as you like. If detailed areas to consider are... 'Parents' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? Do they have a parent Figure? 'Siblings' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? 'Children' Do they have children? Adopted? Are they a parent-figure to another? 'Partner' Who are they? How did they meet? How long have they been together? 'Past Lovers' Were they married before? Who were they? What happened? 'Friends' Do they have any notable fiends? 'Pets' Do they have any pets? When did they get this pet? Are they magic? 'Notable others' Enemies? Notable co-workers? Relation to royal family of home/living town? Any people or businesses they are affiliated with? 'Idol/Role model' Who does your character look up to? Who do they wish to be like? Why? Meta-information Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be? 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.